


Chain of Silence: A Sestina

by sexylyon (Chiclet)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiclet/pseuds/sexylyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sestina poem, a mashup of Sailor Moon and the greek myth of Endymion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Silence: A Sestina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrilliaOrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrilliaOrange/gifts).



> I cannot believe I'm posting this.  
> /nudges yet another very dead mouse towards Orillia and just... hopes for the best.

Myth faded in time of legend long lost  
A youth, bright as glass, adored by the moon.  
Hunter or shepherd, careless of shadow  
That crept to enclose him, wild was the sound  
Of the voice that bound his beauty to silence.  
Suspended in time, he dwelt in forever.

This is a truth - no man sleeps forever,  
No myth can condemn a love to be lost  
The hunter shall wake, free of the silence  
To see her alone, bright girl of the moon  
She sings of lost sunlight, fearless the sound  
Of her voice as she casts light into shadow.

Transfixed he stands, alone in her shadow  
She sings of her love, a fear of forever  
That beauty shall pass, no warning or sound  
And she left alone, her love to be lost  
Never gambled nor dared, kept on a moon  
Light hill, innocence locked into silence.

Storms are his eyes, hair darker than silence  
Song shivered and gone, cradled by shadow  
Endymion she faced, this child of the moon  
No chance to deceive, he bound her forever  
In chains of cruel love, tears scattered and lost  
For two lovers met and the upsurge of sound

Their doom was the light, heartbroken the sound  
Of the woman who watched, covered in silence  
His heart to another? Ne'er had she lost!  
She raged and she swore her soul to be shadow  
Betrayed for her love and lonely forever  
Destroy him she would and cast down the moon.

Fell queen of the night, she struck at the moon  
The hunter he turned, aware at the sound  
One step to shield - a choice made forever  
For love clear as glass, chained now to silence  
Hair red as blood, eyes bleaker than shadow...  
He fell. Let memory comfort the lost.

The moon sings no spells now, sorrow in silence  
Forsaken she turns pale light into shadow  
Hears forever a sound, once beloved, now lost.


End file.
